Charlotte Tanberry
Charlotte is the mother of Honey, Summer, Skye and Coco Tanberry, the stepmother of Cherry Costello, and is married to Paddy Costello. She appears in all of the Chocolate Box Girls series. Biography Early Life She attended art college with Paddy Costello when they were younger and became friends, but both went their separate ways afterwards. Family Life She married Greg Tanberry and had four daughter with him, however they divorced due to his prioritising work over his family. Life With Paddy While getting back in touch with Paddy using an online reunion site, they fell in love and began dating. Paddy and his daughter from his first marriage, Cherry, move down to Tanglewood, Somerset from Scotland and they eventually marry. She runs her home, Tanglewood House, as a B&B and later sets up 'The Chocolate Box' with Paddy. They go on a honey moon in Summer's Dream to Peru, paid for by her mother, Kate. Charlotte Tanberry *Name: Charlotte Tanberry, later Costello *Age: Unknown *Hair: Blonde *Eyes: Green *Personality: Kind, caring, loving. *Ex-husband: Greg Tanberry *Husband:Paddy Costello *Mother: Kate *Daughters: Honey, Skye, Summer and Coco Tanberry *Step-daughter: Cherry Costello Relationships Greg Tanberry Charlotte was once married to Greg and together they had 4 daughters;Honey,Skye,Summer and Coco. Later on they got divorced as Greg spent more and more time away from his family. In 'Cherry Crush' he announces he is moving to Australia. Charlotte is constantly annoyed with him as he never sees his daughters. Paddy Costello Charlotte first met Paddy in art collage however, they went their separate ways and lost contact. Paddy married Kiko Costello who later died from a heart disease and Charlotte married Greg Tanberry who later divorced her. After these events, they rediscovered each other on a reunion website. They fell in love over the internet and Paddy moved in with Charlotte soon after. Together they set up 'The Chocolate Box' which is quite succesful. They love each other deeply and Charlotte will not stand Honey insulting Paddy. Honey Tanberry Honey is Charlotte's oldest daughter. After Greg left, Honey blamed her mother for him leaving. Their relationship is far from perfect but deep down they love each other. Charlotte often worries when Honey leaves and stays out all night and wants her to do well and not skip school, getting bad grades. Charlotte is distraught when Honey is expelled and decides to move in with her father in sweet honey Summer Tanberry Summer and Charlotte have a loving relationship as each cares deeply about the other, Charlotte knows Summer takes dance very seriously and supports her through auditions for shows and Rochelle Academy. When Charlotte is on her honeymoon in Peru,Summer does not want to worry her and spoil her honeymoon so she doesn't tell her about her eating disorder. Charlotte is incredibly worried when Summer goes into hospital and tries her best to help Summer conquer her eating disorder. Skye Tanberry Skye and Charlotte love each other deeply. Charlotte knows about Skye's love for vintage things and supports this, giving her the dresses from Clara Travers's trunk. Skye is delighted when her mother finds Paddy Costello and wants her to be happy. Charlotte is very worried when Skye is ill from being out in the snow. Coco Tanberry Coco is Charlotte's youngest child. She is animal mad and Charlotte supports this, getting her a lamb and riding lessons for Christmas. She also very gentle and kind to her saying she is 'beautiful and caring' but not very good at music. Cherry Costello Cherry is Charlotte's step-daughter. She loves and supports Cherry as much as she can.